


Hunting Game

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cuddles, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tooth goes to the Warren to pay Bunny a visit, she stumbles upon something she wasn’t expecting to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Jackrabbit Week on tumblr and today's theme was hunting. Enjoy!

“Bunny!” Tooth called out as she made her way past the stone guardians of the Warren. “Are you here?” She figured he would be. Easter was only a few days ago, and the Pooka normally used this period to relax and catch up on lost sleep.

Tooth had deemed it a good time to ask if Bunny could spare some of his tea plants and herbs. She had wanted to treat her fairies to a little tea party, and she wished to have as many different tea varieties as she could provide.

Still, if he was here, it was odd he didn’t seem to realize it. Bunny usually could sense a new presence in his home instantly, unless he was engrossed with something else at the moment. 

“Ha ha!” a familiar voice suddenly rang out. “Face it, Cottontail! You’re not catching me!”

Tooth jumped at the voice as she whirled around her. “Jack?” she muttered. He was here too? His laughter continued, which gave Tooth a chance to trace the source through the thick foliage. 

She crept through the garden, and peeked around a rose bush. Jack was up a tree, hanging on a low branch, with his back to her as he chuckled and pointed at something.

“I’m the winner here! Just give up!” he said with a laugh.

“Bloodly Hell, I will!” cried Bunny as the bushes below the tree rustled violently.

“What are they doing?” she muttered, and was about to step out to ask.

Suddenly, a grey blur bursted out of the bushes, leaped up into the tree and knocked Jack off his branch.

The winter sprite yelped, and was helplessly pinned the ground by a growling Bunny. “Caught ya, Frostbite!” the Pooka bragged, looming over Jack with his nose pressed up to his. “Ya surrender?” 

Jack gave a cheeky grin. “Never!” he yelled cleared as a bell.

Bunny smirked as he raised a paw. “Ya asked for this, Mate!”

Tooth gasped. Oh, no! Are they going to fight?! Her wings fluttered as she prepared to rush out and stop this nonsense. That is, She fully would have done so, if Jack’s laughter hadn’t caught her off guard.

“Ha ha! No, no! Not my sides!” Jack laughed, wiggling like a worm. “That’s my one weakness!”

“I know!’ Bunny shot back, smiling madly as he continued to tickle Jack relentlessly. “Give up now, or I’ll go for ya neck next!”

“Ha ha!” Jack yelled with the biggest grin on his face as he wiped tears from his eyes. “Okay, I surrender! I surrender!”

Bunny raised his head in triumph as he sat up and pulled Jack in his lap. The winter sprite gasped to catch his breath as he slumped against Bunny’s chest. “You don’t play fair,” Jack said with a mild pout.

Bunny chuckled as he ruffled Jack’s hair. “I did warn ya, Pooka’s are one the best hunters for a reason.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack replied as he fiddled with Bunny’s fur and leaned into the giant paw. “I still just can’t picture you as a hunter.”

Tooth blinked at the scene before them as her brain put together the pieces. So...they were just playing a game? She gave a tired sigh. Boys, honestly.

Bunny chuckled, his voice full of warmth and affection. “If ya think I’m good, ya should see Tooth hunt sometime.”

Jack turned in Bunny’s lap and blinked at him curiously. “Tooth a hunter?”

“Oh, yeah. She’s a master,” Bunny continued, as Tooth started to blush bright red at the praise. “Ya wouldn’t think it, but she has a natural knack for it. One time we were in this jungle, hunting for a leopard spirit that had been targeting kids and she found it within an hour.”

“Oh, Bunny, don’t exaggerate,” Tooth muttered. “....It only took me took me two hours.” She knew the other Guardians had always considered her skills for hunting impressive, although she had never thought of it that way. When she was a child, they were simply survival skills her father had taught her in case she ever needed them. Unfortunately, he had been proven right when her parents died and she had been left on her own to live in the jungle. It was not her fondest of memories.

Tooth shook her head, and decided she would reveal her presence to the pair, except Jack then spoke.

“I bet I could be a good hunter,” Jack insisted. “I could hunt you easily.”

Bunny laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, and nuzzled his forehead with his muzzle. “Sure, ya can,” he said, mockingly. 

Tooth raised an eyebrow at the action. He and Jack had seemed to have gotten closer within the last few months. They had a habit now of sitting next to each other, and giving goodbye hugs and pats when they left. 

Jack sitting directly in the Pooka’s lap, while receiving an affective nuzzle? That was new.

“Hey, I mean it,” Jack insisted. “I didn’t spent all that time in Burgess woods without learning a few things.” The winter sprite turned back around in Bunny’s lap as a sly grin spread over his face. “In fact, how about a bet?”

Bunny raised a suspicious the same time Tooth did. “What kind of bet?”

“A game in which we hunt each other,” Jack said as he fiddled with his staff. “First one to catch the other wins.”

“And what does the winner get?” Bunny asked, tilting his head.

“Well,” Jack said in a bit of a sultry tone as he gazed up at Bunny. “Was thinking you get to tie me up in your vines, during one of our ‘cuddle sessions’.” 

It Tooth’s jaw hadn’t dropped, it did when Jack waggled his eyebrows for emphasis. Is Jack, implying what I think he is?! she thought.

“Ooooh,” Bunny said with a delighted growl. “That does sound temptin’.” Tooth’s eyes widened as the Pooka lifted Jack’s chin. “And what do ya get if ya win?”

“I get to tie you up too, but in ribbon,” Jack said with a smirk. “With a big bow like an Easter basket.”

Tooth clamped hands both over her mouth to suppress her gasp, and ducked back behind the bush for cover. Oh, gosh! Jack! Jack and Bunny were together! Romantically together! As the revelation sunk in, her shock frowned quickly evolved into a delighted grin.

Ha! I knew it! She madly giggled to herself. Both she and Sandy knew Jack and Bunny were interested in each other! But NNNOOO!! North said they were just good friends, that she and Sandy were reading too much into it! 

It took all of Tooth’s willpower to not let out a joyful squeal. Oh, she couldn’t wait to see the surprised expression on North’s face when he found it. North would no doubt be happy for the pair, but it wouldn’t change the fact that she and Sandy had been right all the long!

“Ha, you’re on!” Bunny cried, “but first, let’s get somethin’ ta eat. I can’t hunt on an empty stomach.”

“Okay, but I’ll be watching you,” Jack replied. “You better not eat any chocolate. A six armed Bunny would be cheating”

Bunny scoffed. “Aw, ya honestly think I would resort ta that?”

Tooth lay still as Jack and Bunny continued their discussion, and didn’t dare move until she was certain they wouldn’t see her.

She grinned to herself as she returned back the path in on to leave. Tooth could come back later for the tea, when she was certain she wouldn’t be intruding in on their little date. She was dying to find Sandy and tell him the news, except she couldn’t. Knowing Bunny and Jack, they were taking their relationship slow, with no pressure of the other Guardians knowing and that was fair. Tooth would respect and wait for the two of them to reveal their secret to the Guardians when they deemed it right.

And when they did, Tooth was going to give them the biggest hug, while rubbing it in North’s dumbfounded face.


End file.
